


Cupid's Gun

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user @faeriviera requested yet another fic (seriously though i love her prompts she's been giving me this month they're all fun to write tbh thank u): "Maybe one where Eve finds out that Annalise has been shot?". So yeah, fic where Eve finds out about Annalise getting shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Gun

**Author's Note:**

> so for the title I was just like "okay love... and also she got shot" and uh, that happened. I'm also posting it before this week's episode of HTGAWM because canon could completely contradict this by tomorrow lmao. Hope you enjoy this fic!!

            It was Frank that had called her. He was always the one figuring out everything, in the end. He had figured out Annalise really needed somebody there with her in the hospital, and knew Eve would be the one that could take care of her and make her feel better. She got the call the second after Frank left the hospital after making sure Annalise was still alive and breathing.

            “Hi, is this Eve?” He asked.

            “Yes, who are you though?”

            “I work with Annalise. You need to come to the hospital, she’s been shot,” Was all he had to say before Eve was panicking and immediately scribbling down the address on a scrap piece of paper, telling him that she would be there as soon as possible.

            “Thank you for telling me,” She told him before hanging up the phone and getting into her car, planning on breaking the speed limit the whole entire way to the hospital.

            She rushed into the hospital lobby, demanding that she got to see Annalise as soon as possible, not caring if her yelling was irritating the hospital staff at the moment. Annalise was more important.

            “Ma’am, we can’t let you in unless you’re her family or spouse,” She tried explaining to her calmly.

            “Her mother lives hours away and her spouse just died a few months ago,” She stated, “I’m the only one she’s got here for her,” She begged, handing her a fairly decent amount of money to really drive her point through. The receptionist looked around to make sure nobody was watching as she pocketed the money and told her the room she was in and her current condition to the best of her knowledge.

            “Thank you so much,” Eve said. She walked up the two flights of stairs, heels clicking against the light blue floor tile, as she took deep breaths, worried about Annalise, one of the few women she had ever really loved. Her fingers were moving nervously at her sides, unintentionally showing how anxious she really was. Then again, she knew that at this point she couldn’t even pretend to be calm and collected. She smoothed down her deep red skirt and ran her fingers through her hair one last time before stepping into the room Annalise was in.

            She wanted to cry. She knew she wasn’t dead, thanks to the monitors beeping and displaying her heart rate and tons of other information about her, but she was asleep and her breathing was shallow, even though it was steady, and she looked paler than she had ever seen her before and it was too much. She lightly squeezed her hand and started whispering while talking about anything that came to mind, talking about her day at work, how she went out to a bar with another friend and got a little too drunk and started dancing on top of a table, but most of all what she had been doing the past few years after they had gone their separate ways. Eve knew that she was just sleeping, actually sleeping and not in a coma, and couldn’t hear any of what she was saying, but thought that talking about everything would at least stop her from sobbing for a while, even if some tears still escaped and rolled down her cheeks. Luckily, she hadn’t decided to bother with makeup, so at least her face wasn’t stained grey, even though her cheeks were blotched red. She could’ve sworn she felt Annalise’s hand gently squeeze her own, but didn’t think much of it.

            Annalise woke up hours later, the lights in the room nearly blinding her as she slowly blinked open her eyes, and felt somebody holding her hand. She turned her head and smiled at the sight: Eve was holding her hand, despite being asleep in a chair, and clearly had only quickly changed into clothes before coming to see what had happened to her. She had said “Eve” out loud a few times after she got shot, and had just hoped that somebody had figured out what she meant by that. She assumed it was probably Frank that knew what she meant. No matter who figured it out, she was just happy to have Eve by her side, even though she knew she didn’t deserve it. Annalise had ruined the lives of at least five of her students, Nate, and apparently Bonnie as well, although she refused to admit any of this aloud. She had to at least pretend she was in the right, because if she started telling herself she had done everything wrong again, she didn’t know if she would survive looking in the mirror when she woke up in the morning.

            “Eve,” She whispered, trying to get her to wake up, though she knew she probably needed the sleep.

            Eve shot wide awake the second she heard her name, a shocked look on her face as she rubbed her eyes and looked up. She was awake. She was awake and she was most definitely alive. Maybe she wasn’t well, but she knew she would get better.

            “Annalise,” Eve said, mouth still agape in surprise, “You had me so worried,” She admitted, finally letting out a deep sigh of relief. She had stayed awake for as long as she possibly could, but eventually had to give into sleep. Now, however, there was no way she was falling back asleep anytime soon. She didn’t care if she had to down four or five cups of coffee to stay awake the rest of the day on what was probably around two hours of sleep, she was going to make sure Annalise was okay, no matter the cost, because to her, that’s what love was.

            “I’m just glad you’re here,” Annalise confessed, her voice still quiet. It was jarring to say the least. She had always been loud and confident in nearly everything she said, but to see her so fragile and shaken up was a whole new experience for Eve. She hated seeing Annalise like this, in pain and markedly uncomfortable. Eve stood up and gently gave her a kiss on the forehead, getting a small smile out of her. They would both be okay, she knew it, had to believe it.

            “I don’t deserve this,” Annalise mumbled, nervously gulping, tears threatening to spill any second now.

            “Maybe, maybe not, but I’m going to be here for you. We’ll get through this,” Eve told her like it was the easiest thing in the world to say. For her, it was. She knew it was hard for Annalise to accept love from people, hard for her to expect anything but judgment and criticism and people putting her down and saying she was terrible. It was just how she grew up. People would ignore her, say she wasn’t good enough to study law and actually be a decent lawyer, said she was too loud and obnoxious to be dealt with. Eve knew all these things were wrong. Yeah, she was loud, and could be harsh to people, but it was just a mask so people would never see her as weak, and she was a damn good lawyer who always wanted to help the clients that she thought deserved it, no matter what she had to do. She may not have been perfect, but she was good.

            So Eve stayed with her for the next few days while she recovered, not answering her work phone at all, knowing that had just finished out helping out one of her own clients a day before Annalise was shot and that she wasn’t going to be taking on any new ones in the next few days at least. She had called Annalise’s mom and explained to her what happened, and that she was recovering now and could come down whenever she wanted. She had excused herself to go get some lunch the day Annalise’s mother visited, knowing that those two needed personal time to catch up on what happened and that she needed a good meal and a nap. Eve also called Bonnie at one point just to inform her of the current situation, and Bonnie told her to send Annalise her best wishes and that hopefully she would see her soon. She was still annoyed with her, but not so annoyed that she wanted this to happen to her.

            Eventually Annalise was released from the hospital, and Eve drove her back to her house and made sure she got in alright.

            “You know, I don’t have anybody I’m living with anymore. Do you want to stay the night?” Annalise offered.

            “That would be wonderful,” Eve replied, “But I’ve got to run home real quick first so I can get something to sleep in, and to take a shower because I feel gross,” She laughed.

            Annalise heard a knocking on her door about an hour later, and smiled. She opened to door to see Eve in sweatpants and a tank top, hair still slightly damp, and gave her a huge hug, feeling warm and safe and loved and every other good emotion in the world at that moment. This was what home felt like, love in abundance even if it wasn’t through some huge gesture of kindness. They walked up the stairs to her bedroom, sinking into the feeling of the plush mattress. The hospital beds had been cool and uncomfortable, and to finally be home under warm blankets on top of soft sheets was a blessing. Annalise let out a sigh and rolled over to be face to face with Eve, admiring the way that she looked even though she was visibly exhausted. She had gone through all of that for her. She pressed a kiss to her lips before wishing her goodnight. That night of sleep was the best she had in years.


End file.
